Highschool DxD: Hybrids Accenion
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: Arett is a new attendan to the school, his father had gotten him a application and requested that he would send it in. he does and he finds that by doing so he finds out more about his family and possibly joins another.[OC x Harem][rated M for*Sexual themes, language, blood, and possible lemons for the future](A/N:in one of the chapters I accidental put the word kiss insteadof kick
1. Chapter 1

(OK Guys again, I wont be using honorifics OK so just don't complain or flame just because of that one little technicality of "It's not culturally correct" I will personally make strays in this series with your names and descriptions. Now sit down and just enjoy the story, if there's something in the story you don't find satisfactory please let me know.)

My name is Arett Wycliffe; I recently transferred to a new high school in my second year. Not much is known about Kuoh Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. That was until recently the academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. Luckily my father had a house he left for me when I turned seventeen so I didn't have to deal with dorms. I knew my dad was still alive he sends a letter once a year telling me he loved me and how much he hated his job sometimes. I always enjoyed them; he'd send a photo with or two with them. I knew he never flirted or dated, he loved mom too much do so. I that because when mom died that was the one time I saw him. He told me that he didn't want me to stay with him because he traveled about everywhere; he said it would put too much stress on me and I'd never be able to make friends. I was eleven and I kind of understood, I was able to tell he wasn't just trying to dump me, I looked him in the eyes and saw the sadness that I couldn't be with him. I stayed with a friend of my moms up until recently when my latest letter from my dad requesting me to go to Kuoh academy, the applications when inside along with the keys to the house he left. I filled them out and moved to the house it was in my name and dad said he had paid for all the expenses. I was grateful and promised I'd pay him back. It was a modest place; two floors a small balcony on the second floor, a few bedrooms that'll probably end up as storage. The one thing that was pretty impressive was the training room/Workshop in the large basement. Even at a young age my parents trained me to fight, mostly self defense but I thought it was pretty cool, my best friend thought it was so cool he actually once asked me to flip him. Now a' days I still flipped him and he'd return it with a flip of his own, we'd still end up laughing afterward. I had to say goodbye to most of my friends when I moved, not before my friend pestered me about five million time to try getting pictures of the girls that went there. I said no and we each exchanged our flips and said our goodbyes.

The uniform was OK, and by OK, I mean after I threw that stupid bow in the trash and slipped on my dad's old black hoodie under the jacket. As I walked through the of the academy I immediately and I mean like after a single minute I already heard gossiping.

"Why's he wearing that hoodie?", "what's up with his hair?"" another foreigner?" as I approached the main door of the building and turned around with a smile to the gossiping people.

"OK! First off, yes my hair is white. It's dyed.(he also used a simple black hair band to keep some hair out of his face) Second I like the hoodie it's comfy and breathable. Third, yes I'm a foreigner but my Japanese is very good and I like most people. Have very good hearing." They all jumped slightly and each earned deep red expressions, making me smile as I turned back around and headed off to my first class.

The classes, how else could I describe them as 'School'. When I got to gym I got my gym clothes nothing that special really. A pair of red track pants sneakers a black tee shirt and a matching track jacket which I just wrapped around my waist. Besides getting almost stampeded by some random group of girls yelling at two guys and calling them perverts ,I enjoyed myself considering I was faster then everyone else in class. At one point I even pasted the duo being chased by who I was guessing the kendo club, I lessened in speed and called asking if the club had any open positions. At first the half who's attention I gained looked at me enraged making me think they were about to kill me, but stopped and their expressions changed and smiled telling me that I should come by some time. I said I'd be happy to and they got giddy as they waved goodbye resuming chasing the 'Perverted Dou'. I mentally sent them my condolences to them having a feeling them wouldn't have the ability to reproduce soon.

I took a deep breathe as I turned around and saw an old building. [Must be the one they used for the original school.] I decided to get a closer look since my fellow classmates seemed to past out a mile back [that's what happens when you push yourself too much guys]. I was an impressive building if not a little creepy looking. That's when I saw something I got closer and saw a Beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was leaning a bit out of a second story window looking at the sky when I did something without thinking.

"Hi there." The girl jumped slightly making me myself jump as I thought she'd fall out of the window. She quickly looked down and saw me slightly angry but then relaxed slightly.  
>"Hello." Her voice sounded nice, but almost little a silent undertone 'dangerous'. I wasn't that intimidated that much considering how my mother was able to be scary and nice at the same time. Something about her both made me slightly drawn and afraid of her. "Uh…Hello?" I was pulled out of my thoughts.<p>

"Oh! Sorry, was a bit lost in thought" I chuckled scratching the back of my head. She giggled a little and smiled. I didn't often little the sound of giggling but man that one sounded very good. I blushed as I reached into my jackets pocket and pulled out a white package." Would you like a saltine?" She blushed slightly and nodded, I was about to ask if I could come up and share a few when.

"WYCLIFFE! STOP FLIRTING AND FINISH RUNNING!" we both blush slightly as the coach yelled at me [I wasn't flirting! Was I?].

"I'm coming! Sorry I gotta go but…" I threw up the unopened package and she caught it with ease looking at it slightly confused "…Hold on to that for me, so we can share it sometime." I smiled and saw her blush deeply as she nodded and waved. I waved back and ran full speed to catch up immediately passing everyone else. [I hope she saw that bit of awesomeness]. I smirk even more determined and go even faster hearing shocked groans behind me.

Third Person POV:

"What are you thinking Rias?" The girl with her black hair in a ponytail asked as Rias looked down at the package of crackers given to her by the white haired boy. [He looked around the same age as my] Rias thought to her self as her friend again tried to get her attention. This time waving her hand in front of Rias's face. This time pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry about that Akeno" Akeno just smiled and waved her hands side to side telling no problem.

"Who was that guy? He's kind of good looking." They both looked out of the window at the boy catch up with his classmates at an alarming speed, surprising them even more as he then passed them all and kept going with ease. "HOLY SHIT! Even Koneko has gain some speed before getting that fast. He just went in a second." She turned to Rias who was smiling.

"He's interesting, lets keep an eye on him" Akeno looked down at the package and smirked seeing the over side.

"He must find you interesting too, considering how much he likes those things." Rias looked to see what she was talking about and saw a look on the other side *HEY! PAWS OFF MY SALTINES! You want some? GET YOUR OWN!* Rias blushed slightly.  
>[H-he likes them this much and gave them to me?] Blushed slightly more and smiled down at the saltine package.<p>

Normal POV:

After I finished and took a shower I realized something as I walked almost home making me grip my head feeling like an idiot.

"I DIDN'T ASK HER NAME!" I let go of my head and sighed hoping I'd see her again after the weekend. I stopped again when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to the lamp post and leaned over to the side "Hello?" I saw a girl with long black that reached her hips and violet eyes; she jumped making an adorable squeak noise seeing that I saw her. She had a nice figure and was wearing what looked like a different schools uniform.

"h-hi" she looked at the ground seeming very shy which to me seemed very cute.

"Um. Hi…I-I'm Arett Wycliffe, and you are?" The girl looked down at her hands nervously before looking back up.

"I-I'm Yuuma Amano" I smiled as I held out my hand with a slight blush from her cuteness.

"It's nice to meet you Yuuma" she blushed deeply and smiled taking my hand and giving a shake.

"Y-you too, could I ask you something?" I raised a eyebrow and gestured letting her continue. "a-are you single?" my face blushes deep red as I jumped slightly taken unawares by the question.

"Y-yeah" I barley stammer out, her expression brightens and smiles.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" that one made me then fall on my face (ANIME STYLE). I recovered and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, but no…" her happy expression drifted away in sadness and she looked like she was starting to tear up. "ACK! NO NO NO NO! its not that I don't like you, I mean your very pretty and seem very sweet…" She perked up slightly blushing "…I just don't you should date someone till you've gotten to know them a little." I rub the back of my head feeling like a idiot for almost making her cry.

"O-okay then would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow?" I felt a small smile crawl it's was on my face.

"Sure thing, we can meet here tomorrow" she got a big smile. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. As I got home I set my bag down and change for bed into a simple tee and sweatpants. I set me head on my pillow and drifted into dreams, my thoughts about the red headed girl and some about Yuuma.

* * * * * *

I got up the next morning and took a shower and looked at my clothes for something to wear. I put on a white tee and dark blue jeans with a pair of red and black checkered converse, and slipped on my dads black hoodie rolling my sleeves up just below the elbow. I ate some breakfast and headed out to meet with Yuuma. On my way I went past a girl handing out odd looking flyers and took one with a smile.

"Hey there" I waved as I saw Yuuma waiting for me where we met. She smiled and waved back. We went into town seeing the shops they had.

"Are you doing something different with your hair?" Yuuma pointed at my head and I looked into a mirror and I saw that my hair was mostly in my face.

"SHIT! I forgot my hair band. Dammit" I looked my self angrily in the mirror and pointed at my reflection with my left hand. [I blame you for this] I felt slightly stupid as I talked to myself when all of a sudden I saw Yuuma placing a black and red stripped head band on my head. "Huh?" I turn towards her and she smiled.

"There you go, much better" I blushed realizing that she bought it for me.

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know I wanted to." She smiled making me blush more as I walked over to a shelf and picked up a hair clip. [a feather.] I looked back at her and something felt like it'd suit her. I went over to the cashier and paid for it walking back and presenting the white feather clip. She seemed a little surprised by the sight of the white feather and blushed. This time it looked like she blushed even deeper than before. She smiled as she took it and smiled, I smiled back and we left and saw there was a cinema and saw a movie. [Wait isn't this kind of like a date?] I looked over and saw a smile on her face and just shrugged. After the movie was over she told me she wanted to show me the fountain that was in the park. the sun was setting in the distance as Yuuma ran ahead slightly looking at the fountain.

"T-this was nice."

"Yeah I had a good time too" I smiled when it felt like it seemed almost like the air around me grew colder.

"It's too bad you have to die now" my brain too a second to register what she just said.

"What?" I took a slight step back.

"I did have a nice time though" all of a sudden Yuuma's clothes seemed to burst , my noise bursting blood for a slight second as her body looked as if it matured slightly and was now covered in a different much more revealing outfit and Black feathered wings suddenly coming from her back. "So I'll make sure this is quick" She manifested something shaped like a spear, it glowed bright, something about it seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out where I'd seen it. Then I saw it a lot closer it was coming right at me I just manage to dodge it as it whizzed pass my face.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YUUMA?!" Something seemed to conflict her I saw it clearly on her face.

"I'm sorry" I just barley heard what she said as she threw another spear this time I couldn't dodge it, but I then did something that surprised me. I CAUGHT IT! I went it pulse in my hands. I stung slightly but at the same time it felt calming. I suddenly felt my mind go blank as suddenly felt as if now I wasn't in control of my body and was just a watcher. I absorbed the spear feeling it invigorate my body and look up at Yuuma her face filled with shock and confusion. I attended my right hand when all of a sudden long handle appeared as at the top of it stretched into a long curved silver blade, a SCYTHE! Then all of a sudden a pair of large white feathered wings emerged from my back I could see my own face. My eyes had become half lidded and my irises were now silver. I looked back to Yuuma who had landed shock and almost fear on her face. "H-How?"

"Raynare this will be the one time I will interfere, after this my son will learn to defend himself…"My mouth had opened but it wasn't my own voice it was my DAD'S!? "…since you were an old friend, I will allow you to leave. Now go."

"I-It can't be you, it's not possible how is thi-"

"RAYNARE LEAVE!" She looked at "me" hesitantly before retreating only a few stray black feathers left to even show she'd been there.  
>"I know your there Devil. I'm very familiar with your kind in more ways than one. "He turned to the treeline where the girl from before emerged. I was able to see more of her this time, her uniform fit her well accentuating her figure, her long red hair reaching down to her thighs.<p>

"I unfortunately cannot say the same, but the definite detail I can ascertain is that you are a angel." Her words rolling over her tongue with ease talking as though these things were common conversation. Before another thought could pass through she continued "Now tell me what you want considering that we are currently talking so calmly?"

"Well, I have a request to make of you...Rias Gremory." She seemed to be surprised but it then changed to intrigue that showed very much on her face.

"I will hear this request, but I wish to know your own name to familiarize myself with who I'm dealing with." She smiled as I felt as if everything had slowed down except the words that were spoken.

"That is a fair I suppose, I have many name's but I will use the one my son knows me as which is also my most known. My name is Thanatos the Archangel of Death." As he mentioned him name which I'd heard dozens of times before this time as it was spoken the air around seemed to tremor. Rias seemed slightly taken back by this which then saw a smile of almost excitement on her face. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

"So what is it that you request of me 'God of Death'?"

"I request you take my son into your Peerage, and help release the rest of the power given to him by his mother." She took a step forward.

"And who might his mother be?" 'My' eyes narrowed.

"I will send a letter with details, because I think that currently my son has experienced enough for one night." He looked toward me making me jump as I looked into the pools of Silver. "Trust what I do for you Arett." He reached up 'my' hand and ruffled my hair as I my mind become hazy as I look and find that I'm once again looking though my own eyes.

"Very well, I accept. From this moment on he is my loyal servant." Everything in my vision went black as the only thing on my mind was a single question.

"My father is the God of Death?"


	2. Chapter 2

{"Come to mommy Arett" I followed the sound of my mother's voice and ran to her giving her a big hug. "Did you have a good first day of first grade?" I nodded rapidly and made a grin that showed I had a few missing baby teeth. She started to pick me up but I quickly shook my head. "You don't want mommy to carry you?" She knelt down and I nodded.

"I-I'm a big kid, b-being carried is for babies" my cheeks were tinged with red as I saw my mother give me a quizzed look.

"Now who told you that? " I looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"A-a girl." I look up and see Mom with a grin and eyes half lidded.

"You gotta crush on this girl?" I feel my face get warmer and I start waving my arms rapidly.

"NONONONONONONONONO" I got more flustered as she chuckled and gave me a kiss on my head. I pouted looking at the ground.

"What did this girl say? She in your class?" I shook my head at the second question.

"S-she said I was a wimp and wouldn't get strong unless I didn't let people carry me" Mom brought her hand up to her mouth and chuckled a little.

"Is this girl cute? Are you doing this because you want to impress her?" I nodded my cheeks a deep red.

"She had pretty hair" I smile as I look at my mom. She smiled back and ruffled my light brown hair that matched hers, making me bring my hands up to hold her hand.

"You do get stronger if you stand on your own two feet Arett, but there's nothing wrong with having someone there to help you" I nod smiling and give her a hug. "Do you still not want me to carry you?" I nodded again this time with a look of determination. "Do you want to hold my hand?" I think for a second thinking about it and I got a little nervous and nodded. I reached up and wrap my hand around her fingers. "So what's this girl's name?" I think for a second when I then started Crying a little as we walked. "W-what's wrong Arett?"

"I-I f-f-forgot to a-ask" I cry a little more when my mom ruffles my hair a bit calming me down a little.

"It's ok my little cub" She kisses my head and we keep walking.

"W-why do you call me that? " I sniffed wiping my face. I look up at her and she makes a foxy grin.  
>"Because I'm a big scary wolf who loves her cub" I blush slightly and then start waving my arm.<p>

"I'M NOT A DOGGIE!" she just chuckles as we walk home. }  
>I felt myself stir slightly as my vision began becoming clearer. I turn my head up and met be a care filled gaze of blue eyes and red hair falling on my face.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head" I looked at Rias almost perplexed by her beauty. I felt my head like it was on a very soft pillow. [Wait…](It takes him at least seven seconds before he realizes where his head is) I quickly without hitting Rias sit up my face a deep, deep shade of red making my face stand out against my white hair. I looked around and find myself surrounded by four other people including Rias.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in the old school building you saw me in two days ago" I looked at Rias and she gestures to the others. "That is Koneko Toujou…" I look over at the girl with white, not dyed (he can tell from obvious reasons) hair short bob hair style and long bangs on either side of her head with a black cat hair pins. Her uniform suggested she was a first year, but she seemed a bit petit, and a monotone expression. "… The boy next to her is Yuuto Kiba…" My eyes then shifted to the blonde guy, he had a mole under his left eye and just smiled. "…and lastly Akeno Himejima" I looked over and was greeted be by a smiling gaze. Her bluish black hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. Her uniform showed she was a third year. "…We are Devils, as well are you, well half?" She winked as bat-like wings came out from their backs. They look curiously at my back like they were expecting something to pop out.

"That's odd most Devils have wings" Yuuto stated as I did then felt something come out behind me and it swings in front of me a tail. I just stare act it perplexed as I started trying to grab it but it moved out of my grasp, I did this over and over as I started getting more and more frustrated. I almost feeling something on instinct I lunge at it trying to catch this annoying tail. At the point I know felt defeated laying on my back on the floor as the tail swayed almost taunting me. I looked up at Rias and saw that there was a deep blush on her face, I quickly got up.  
>"Are you ok?" she just nodded and I smiled feeling the tail sway side to side and saw Rias's face erupt into a deeper blush and she did something I did not expect.<p>

"OH MY NEW SEVEANT IS SOOOO ADORABLE!" The next thing I knew was all of a sudden I found my face in between her breasts. [softsoftsoftsoft, so very soft] My brain just replayed that over and over my senses almost going blank. *Clears throat* I heard someone as my face was retracted and my cheeks feeling as if they were burning. "Ah yes, I suppose you have many questions. "

"Y-yeah I do"

"I can guess what three of them are so I'll answer them now; yes your Father is the Arc angel of death Thanatos. That girl that you were out on a date with was a fallen angel…" I raised me hand politely stopping Rias "…Yes?"

"Actually it wasn't a date, or it wasn't really supposed to…" They looked at me slightly confused "…I said no when she asked me out, but agreed to hang out as friends." I saw that Rias had turned with a small smile on her face. She saw I was looking at her and a slight tinge of red crossed her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"So anyway, she is a fallen angel there meant to kill you for an original reason but retreated upon finding out that your father was. Even though they had been forced out of heaven they still felt a loyalty to their old friends, and God"

"So I guess my three questions that you probably already have the answer to, why did Yuu- Raynare try to kill me?"

"It is because you have in your possession a scared gear."

"What is that?" She smiled standing up and extended a hand to me.

"Here I'll show you." I took her hand and smiled internally as I felt how soft her hand felt. She led me to a more open part of the room. She stood behind me holding up my left arm as she laid her arm along mine leaning slightly against my back and felt her body against my back making me blush. "Now just imagine the strongest thing in your mind and concentrate on that focusing it into your left hand." My mind focused as I stared at the back of my hand.

"…The strongest thing I could think of?" The image of Mom appeared in my mind of how she was able to get up and smile each morning even though she was sick. In a small flash a green gem appeared on the back of my hand followed by Red armor plate forming around my hand and forearm. {You and I will speak later do not speak of this to others…} A deep voice echoed in my mind.

"A Boosted gear, that's impressive, no wonder I had to use all of them." I raised a eyebrow as the Scale plate disappeared.

"All of what?"

"My Pawn pieces, they are what I use to take people into my Peerage. I had to use the Pawns because they-"

"Often the most powerful Pieces because of the possibility of promotion, and can have the ability to promote themselves to pieces as powerful to a Queen piece." They all looked at me surprised as I scratched the back of my head blushing a bit. "M-my dad had gotten me a chess set when I was younger and my Mom taught me how to play." I decided to leave out I actually was a bit of a prodigy in the game.

"That's cool. We should play sometime, along with having a match." Yuuto said as I looked over at him wondering what he meant by match. "A few of my fellow club members told me you wanted to join the Kendo Team." He added as he held up a practice sword. (**A/N:sorry couldn't remember the name, I'll remember next time.)**

"You sure my mom was a bit a strict teacher." I smile nervously as I think about when she and I had lessons. I shuddered because she could be scary in teacher mode.

"Don't worry I think I can handle myself." He chuckled slightly.

"There is actually another matter that involves your mother…" I turned to Rias as she held up a letter I could tell was from my dad. He always used the same kinds of envelopes "…If you want we can wait outside as you read it."

"No it's alright since you've read it, as long as you think there isn't anything that shouldn't be shared." She shook her head and I sat down.

"What it says involving your mother is that she…used to be half human and half devil, and the twin sister of Fenri the Son of the god Loki." I looked over and saw that even Koneko even raised a eyebrow. "So when you were born your angelic blood was dominate over your human and devil blood. Until last night when I accepted you into my peerage you're human side was replace and empowered your Devil blood know causing a equal divide in power in your blood.

I took in everything that was being said to me making my head spin slightly but quickly shook my head allowing my mind to catch up.

"So I'm half Angel and…"

"…Half Devil." Rias finished for me, smiling making me feel less of the internal tension lessen as I looked into her Beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh pres?" I blink and find that both me and Rias had moved very close to each other and I saw her blush and deep and I felt my cheeks felt and we both leaned back slightly looking at Akeno who said spoken. [What just happen?! Was Rias leaning close as well? My mind went blank for a second.] {heh heh heh} I heard a small chuckling from that voice again, but just ignored it.

"Yes Akeno?" she got up and regained her confident composure. They went off and into the other room leaving me with Yuuto and Koneko.

"So if I'm a 'pawn' what are you two and Akeno, I'm just going to assume Rias is the King."

"That is correct. I myself am a Knight, and Koneko is a Rook. Akeno is a Queen." Yuuto said summing it up.

"So as Devils what do you actually 'do'?"

"I'd explain myself but you'll learn yourself later tonight." I nodded as I smelt something familiar and my mouth started watering. I turned and saw that Rias had walked in and was holding the package of saltines I gave to her two days ago. [She actually kept it.] She had opened it and I felt my new tail wag, ignoring it I walk over smiling as I looked at the open package, my mouth drooling slightly.

"Oh here I remembered that you said you wanted to share some with me so I brought them. "she smiled taking out one to hand to me but I suddenly grabbed her hand and ate the cracker and licked the crumbs that came off it. (**A/N: *holds in laughter*) **It took me three long seconds to realize what I just did, as my eyes widen and I jumped back my face filling as if it would suddenly catch fire.

"N-no it's fine…" Rias was blushing herself getting almost to a shade similar to her hair "…I actually thought it was somewhat…cute." She smiled as she looked at me making my face heat up more surprising myself that I wasn't about to pass out. I looked over at Koneko who was now giving me an almost annoyed look.

"Hey Arett-San, look over here." I turned my attention and saw that Akeno was now holding a Saltine. "Come and get it." I walked over and plucked it from her hand with my hand and munched on it, oddly not getting the feeling I had when Rias had one. "HUH?!" Akeno said probably wondering the same, I replied with a shrug and she pouted slightly.

[This was going to take some getting used to, and also be very careful when Rias has a saltine on hand.]

**A/N: HA HA Ha HAHA Woo. Oh I enjoyed writing that. Arett is a gentleman so this is going to be fun messing with him. ****Please Leave a Review of what you think, and if you feel you need to point out something let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this and I hope some of you leave reviews, I really want to know your opinions. It helps me making me want to get better. Also if my writing a little later on seems 'pissed' its because the stupid computers at my library blinked out on me making all what I written here poof before saving. Any who enjoy. **

* * *

><p>*HUFF**HUFF* "That…Sucked…" I said as I try not to cough out my lungs trying to get here. I walked up to the door and knocked and rested my hands on my knees still trying to catch my breath.<p>

"Koneko!" I looked up at the confused guy. I looked at my reflection in the window and saw his door had a peep hole. I guessed that from my white hair and as I crouched I be mistaken for her, for like five seconds if you don't look straight at me.

"Sorry buddy, she's busy tonight so you're stuck with me." He gave a understanding looked and waved me to come in.

"It's alright, you look out of breathe and sweaty." I pointed at me as he closed the door.

"Heh, Yeah usually I came run for quiet a distance for while, but dude your place is like on the complete opposite side of town." I sighed and cleared my throat "So anyway you ordered a Devil, what do you need?"

"Some one to talk to for a bit's just fine, you want something to drink?" I nodded rapidly almost forgetting what he first said after he said he had something to drink.

After downing a can of Professor Salty, I sat down.

"You sure there isn't anything else you need? What do you usually do this Koneko?"

"Often we talk…" He paused almost contemplating what to say next.

"And?" He sighed.

"And I have her cosplay as I take Photos." I raised a eyebrow, taking another sip of my sugary beverage.

"What for?" I ask almost scared of what the answer will be. He got up and went to a double door closet. He opened it and turning on a light revealing costumes, most of them were for Females. On closer inspection I saw that they were handmade, and very well made.

"I like to make costumes, and being a huge Otaku gives me lots of reference." I let out a sigh of slight relief realizing that he just has her model them.

"You should try selling these or something, their really well made." He scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Really, I wouldn't really know where to start." I when I got a smirk.

"How about this, I help you get started in advertising these and you say on your written statement that when ready you willing to form a contract?"

"Y-yeah sure! Wait wouldn't you just want a contract?" I shook my head.

"Nah I personally don't want any servants, I just want to show my boss I'm able to get one." I smiled and he nodded in agreement "Now where's your computer, credit card and more Professor Salty?"

* * *

><p>After an hour or two, three more Prof. Salty's, I manage to set up a basic website he could upgrade how he wanted later. I uploaded the pictures he took of Koneko wearing the various outfits and set them into categories and prices. We both nearly had got nose bleeds when we came across a few photos that accidently gotten taken when Koneko knocked over the camera while changing. We quickly deleted them our faces when still red for a few minutes as I thought to myself that I was going to be able to even look in Koneko's direction for a little while. He handed me his written statement and we even decided to exchange phone numbers to hang out sometime. I made my goodbyes as I began my long trek back to the clubroom still really anoyed that the transport circle refused to work for me.<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to walk through the park Raynare brought me to and I frowned, almost saddened that I had made a friend and loss that friend the very next day.I took a deep breathe and felt a odd presence and a second later I felt and saw something whizz pass my cheek. I turned and was met by a figure. I focused to get a better look and saw the guys attire and face making me imagine the character 'Alucard' from 'Hell Sing' but his clothes not red. I watched as six black feathered wings sprout from his back and a spear of light form in his hand.<p>

"So you're the abomination. I expected something more from what Raynare told me."

"What do you want?" I look at him standing my ground.

"Right to the chase, Just like your old man…" He chuckled slightly "…it one of the things I really hate about him, but to answer your question I'm here to kill you." I started to glare at him clenching my fists trying to figure out what to do. "You know what's absolutely annoying? I and many other angels such as my self had been cast off and force to fall from heavens grace for merely being wicked, but…" I listen to him as I began inching away as he walked slightly closer."…Your dear dad get to stay by his grace merely because he is the only one that can handle the job as Death, even when he does something as disgusting as bedding with a wolfish Devil whor-" I lunged bringing my foot up hitting him square in the nose with my shin hearing a satisfying crack of his nose breaking. I set him off balance back a few feet as he clutched his face. "You, little PIECE OF SHIT!" He threw his spear at me as I dodged it.

***(BGM-'The Mighty Fall-Fall out boy-*)**

"I was just going to run, but now I have a excuse to kiss your ass." I glared at him as he looked at me surprised before he began laughing wildly like he'd been told a interesting joke. I felt a power rising in me and I concentrated focusing on it and I felt something appear on my right side a leather strap wrapping around my waist as I looked down and saw it was a sword. I decided I'd inspect it better later but for now I knew two things involving it, one: It was a Katana and Two: I now had a weapon.

I drew the blade in one swift pull swinging it in the air in my left hand. I felt a surge of energy as I held it in my hand and something familiar, my tail formed as I felt something happed on my head but I ignored it for now as I took a stance turning the blade in my hand holding it upside down and the blade facing away from me.

"Come on then." I said feeling a smirk grow on my lips.

"Alright you-"I leapt forward into a low sprint increasing speed as I brought the blade up slashing the tip of the blade as he barely dodged as I nicked his face. [Lesson One: Strike when your enemy thinks they get they get the first attack.] I twisted around keeping the momentum of the sword as I shifted it from a vertical slash into a horizontal, letting go for a second and grasping it with my right hand putting more power into the swing. I smashed the blade through the rushed spear he tried to form to block and brought up my Left leg hitting him in his side, hard." He was sent a couple yards to the right.

***(BGM-END-)***

I started to walk over an almost crazed grin forming on my face, I didn't know why but I felt as if I was being urged to hurt him more. I then felt two other presences trying to stop it, before I could question what next to think I suddenly felt two bursts of pain as I looked down seeing two Spears of light embedded in my side and shoulder. They didn't burn as I was told how they felt

as I looked toward where they were thrown from seeing the fallen angel now smiling as I felt blood begin overflowing in my mouth. I coughed my blood splattering I fell back as the spears dissipated and started bleeding even more.

I couldn't move I felt like I couldn't even breathe as I looked over me and saw the fallen angel now standing over me a big sadistic grin on his face as he raise his hand high above his head and formed a Spear. [Is this really how I die?] All of a sudden I see a blur move in front of me barreling into the man.

"What business do you have attacking one of my peerage?"[Rias?!] I couldn't move to see all I could do was staring up at the sky.

"That red hair, the demeanor, I'm to guess you are a member of the Gremory family." I heard the man's voice "I merely thought this abomination was a mere stray, I wouldn't have atta-"he started laughing but it quickly died "…who am I kidding I still want to kill him, but I will leave for now, I know when I'm outnumbered." I heard the sound of flapping as he left and I heard hurried footsteps as I saw Rias's face come into view as everything in my vision went black.

{Wake up boy, you are not dead, but was very close to it.} I heard that deep voice once more. [Who are you?], {do not worry at this moment you will know more in time, but for now you my call me Ddraig, but for now you must wake.}

With that I opened my eyes and saw I was staring at my ceiling. [H-how did I get home?] My mind flashed the images of what occurred last night and I tried to sit up but found I was stuck slightly. [Did my sheets always felt this cool?] I then realize I'm naked and I look down and find an arm over my chest and it wasn't my arm. I turned slowly to see who the arm was connected to, and it was…RIAS!? My face gets bright red as I realize that she was naked and in the bed with me. I gently move her arm and start to move away accidently rubbing my skin against hers. [it fells so soft, creamy and, and…] I quickly mentally slap myself as I grabbed the second blanket I kept in the head board for cold nights quickly wrapping my self in it as I hurried into the bathroom grabbing a shirt and a pair of boxers.

As I wait for my morning 'friend' to calm down from that brief 'event' I looked at my chest in the mirror to see that my torso now looked completely fine and showed no sign that I was close to death. I slipped on my boxers and Shirt and went out of the bathroom quietly seeing that Rias was still asleep, still naked. [What the hell or heaven or…oh forget it. What happened after I passed out?!] I felt like this was some kind of hangover. I tick toed across the room to my dresser hoping I can grab my clothes and head down stairs, but as I opened the drawer I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist and I froze, my face feeling as if it was increasing in heat by the second.

"Good morning Arett." She squeezed hugging me tightly as I felt her still naked form against me.

"G-good morning R-Rias." I kept my eye straight forward and I guessed she say this and giggled. [ARRG, that cute giggle is not helping!]

"Ah you look so cute all embarrassed, why do you turn around, I don't mind if you see." I couldn't believe my ears. Alright believe me when I say I want to see naked girl as much as the next guy especially when that naked girl is as attractive as Rias, but growing up I learned a rule that was seared into my brain. 'Always be a gentlemen to girls.' And the situation was really REALLY pushing it for me. I shut my eyes and shake my head.

"N-no please get dressed otherwise, I'm not turning around." I heard a slightly annoyed and 'disappointed' sigh as she un-looped her arms from around me and I heard her walk away. I waited a minute or two before she said she had clothes on. I sighed as I turned around only to turn immediately back around after getting an almost 'explosive' nosebleed. "MORE THAN A SHIRT!" I felt as if now that image was forever stuck in my mind. Rias sitting on the edge of my bed wearing only a button up school shirt only two of the middle buttons closed. After I waited and heard another sigh. "Are you now wearing something that's covering yourself?"

"Yes." She said in that annoyed but also disappointed sounding voice. I turned around again this time still blushing because she now was only wearing the shirt, panties and her socks. She crossed her legs but I made sure to just keep my eyes to her face.

"So what happened after I passed out last night?" I asked as her face seemed to have a look of sadness and worry as she looked like she was remembering last night. [Was she worried about me?]

"After the fallen angel had left we rushed you here so that I could heal you."

"So we didn't" She shook her head with a slight blush knowing what I meant. I had a mixed feeling of relief and disappointment upon knowing we didn't have sex. But then another question popped in my head "Then why were we both naked and in the same bed?" This time she smirked slightly with only the tinge of a blush.

"In order for me to heal those of my peerage I must share my power through kin on skin contact." I blushed and looked away putting my hand over my mouth [I really, really don't know how to feel about that bit of info.] "So we should get going to school, would you mind helping me with my bra?"

"EH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BWA KAK HA HAH AH AHHA HA HA**

**Arett:You...I otta **

**Rias: Arett you need more healing! **

**Arett: EPP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys I really enjoy writing this story. Sorry haven't done it for this story in a while trying to work with my other stories, I alternate so I don't get bored and so I don't half ass anything. **

* * *

><p>Rias POV: I looked around Arett's home taking look at what was contained within the home of the son of an angel and devil. He told me he would make me some breakfast for helping him; I looked at a shelf above a fireplace, and inspected the photographs that had been set upon it. There was quite a few some looking as if when he was in middle school with some friends, another of a beautiful Woman with Chocolate brown hair holding a baby. I guessed that it was his mother and he was the baby, I found that he looked quite adorable.<p>

One had three people in it or rather two and a baby. It contained his mother, a man with slightly grayed hair but a face close to the age of Arett's mother he had silver eyes, [So this is the God of death's appearance.] I smiled at the photo of Arett's parents together holding the little swaddled version of him.

My eyes then came upon a certain photo that raised my eyebrow, its frame said 'First day of First grade'. It showed Arett's mother holding hands with a little boy with brown hair similar to the mother, it me a second to realize it was Arett. I was surprised how he looked with shorter hair and it being a something other than white, I felt my cheeks get slightly red by how cute he looked smiling while holding his mothers hand.

"Rias the food's ready." I heard him call from the kitchen and I set the photo back on the shelf and made my way there greeted by an amazing aroma. I saw Arett standing there wearing a red apron standing by the stove his bangs being held up by a hair band. Not a lot of guys could wear a hair band and make it look quite good, but he pulled it off. "Alright then if you would be so kind and sit please breakfast will be served." I sit down curious to what he has made. He turned with two plates on each arm and set down two in front of me and the other two on his side. I looked down at the Omelet, looking and saw it had chopped ham, peppers, cheese. Its side was what looked like potato cut into small round slices and fried coated with salt, pepper and other spices that worked well together. The second plate had toast with chocolate spread on it and sprinkled cinnamon on the top.

I looked at him surprised and I saw he was smiling from my expression.

"Well go on dig in." He began to eat his similar mean and I decided to try the omelet first. When the first bite entered my mouth I was greeted by a multitude of flavors that complimented each other, I tasted the potato's next finding the spices delicious added with the slight crunch of the fried potato. It was all so delicious that I almost didn't realize I'd eaten the entire plate. "So I'm guessing from how you practically inhaled that you liked it." I blushed as I saw a smirk of pride make its way across his lips.

"I did and I hope to enjoy it again sometime, but I must get to the clubroom, I will see you at school." He nodded with a smile and I smiled back, and transported.

Arett POV: I waved as Rias disappeared, I picked up the dishes and rinsed them and set them on the mat to dry. I took a quick shower and got dressed for school, I decided not to wear my hoodie seeing it looked a little hot today and put on a blue t-shirt and left my button up shirt undone under my jacket.

* * *

><p>I walked along to school feeling refreshed as I stretched and took a nice deep breathe. I looked up at the clouds wondering slightly if dad was watching me right now. It was a lot of info I got yesterday, and finding out that my possible grandfather is the god of mischief, really the only images of Loki I can think of are those superhero movies my uncle sent me. I brain started going into over drive as I tried to make sense of all this, and becoming frustrated as It wouldn't let itself make sense.<p>

Unfortunately due to my mind being distracted at that moment and time, I knocked over and fell on someone. My mind focuses and I see who I was on and was met with a pair of green eyes and a deep red face shaped by long blonde hair. I quickly realize it's a girl and equally as quick get up and apologize about thirty times. The girl looks at me embarrassed telling me it's alright.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you." I help her up onto her feet.

"It's really okay it was an accident, but it's nice to meet someone I can understand, my Japanese isn't very good." I raise an eyebrow wondering what she meant, when I remember Rias Telling me that one of my devil capabilities was being able to understand other languages as if I were hearing it in my own.

"No problem, so if you're not so familiar with the language, what are you doing here?" She smiled slightly.

"Well I'm here to help in the church in town, but…" I see her expression become embarrassed "…I seem to have gotten lost." I look at her getting the feeling you do when you see a lost puppy.

"I can help you; I believe I know where it is." I smile as I see one develop on her face. "Also what are you going to do at the church anyway?" She looked at me surprised and slightly confused.

"Well I'm a nun."

"Eh?" That is when I then looked over the rest of her besides her face and saw that she had a very nice figure that was held within the attire of a nun.

"Eh?" That is when I then looked over the rest of her besides her face and saw that she had a very nice figure that was held within the attire of a nun. "I'm sorry I didn't notice before, anyway, Shall we?" She could tell what I meant as we made our way to the church. "OH! By the way…" I hold out my hand and smile "…My name is Arett Westcliffe."

"M-my name is Asia Argento." She hesitated at first but then shook my hand shyly and smiled.

* * *

><p>On the way saw that a little boy was crying I saw that the kid had hurt his knee. [Wonder where his parents are at?]<p>

"Excuse me" I watched as Asia walked over to the boy and knelt down and smiled. "Hey it's alright." The boy looked up at her as she held her hand over the boys knee and her hand glowed as my eyes widened seeing the wound close and healing the boy. The boy smiled as his mother came by and they left the boy saying thank you and waving good bye while the mother looked slightly less than happy.

"Asia what was that?" I asked as she walked back over.

"Oh it's nothing, if it's okay I'd like to not talk about it." I nodded seeing that I wouldn't get anywhere if I pressed the subject.

"Well what ever it was, I think it was amazing." I smile as we continue walking and I see that she was smiling herself.

When we got to the church, I looked up at it getting this weird feeling, no two feeling, and it was like they were clashing against each other as I felt like I was trying to see if this place should scare me or make me feel better.

"Arett?" I snap out of my daze and look to Asia.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you would like to come in for a cup of tea?" I blush slightly and look at my phone and see the time silently cursing.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but I think I'm going to be late for school, I promise we can another time, okay?" She looked disappointed for a moment but then smiled.

"Sure thing" I waved good bye as I made my way to school.

[I should tell Rias about what was going on with my senses; she might know what's up.]

* * *

><p>After I told Rias about my meeting with Asia and the weird feeling I got when I stood in front of the church I was then smack really hard on my head.<p>

"W-what was that for?!" I clutched the top of my head as it throbbed in pain.

"Because you did something as stupid as going near a church, that is enemy territory." Rias said patting my head slightly, which I had mixed feeling about. " But it would seem that since you are half angel it would seem that you don't find houses of god as dangerous as the rest of us." I thought about it and It seemed to make sense when she said it. " but now knowing this, it seems that you are also somewhat follish involving it. so for your own good, stay away from the church and this nun you spoke of. "

"W-hat? WHY!?"

"Because it would be fratinizing with the enemy, and you would be in danger around her." I looked at the ground angered by what she said, angered by how much it made sense, but most of all angered at myself that I was going to break my promise.

"Fine..." I saw in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry Arett but it's for the best." I nodded. "Anyways tonight, we have to deal with a stray, I would like you to tag along as a lesson for you."

"Alright." As we made our way there Rias explained to me that a 'Stray' was a devil who had killed their master. I saw that she put much disgust into the sentence. On the way we stopped as it seemed that a request had been called. "I can go, what you guy's have to do is important, you can explain the rest later." Rias nodded annoyed but smiled at how I volenteered.

* * *

><p>As I got to the house where the summons was called, I knocked and waited without answer. I knocked again, but one again there was no answer. I turn the door knob and surprised that it's unlocked, I walk into the dark house finding that none of the lights are on, and see only the faints glow of light coming from one of the rooms.<p>

I proceeded to it and walked in knocking slight on the door frame.

"Hello?" I take a few steps before my eyes widen as I see a dead body mutilated and bloodied. "What the-"

"Why hello there you dirty devil." I turn and see a man in what looked like attire meant for a priest.

"You dirty devil may call me Freed, and I was the one for killed this piece of shit here." He said full heatedly as he gave the body a small kick, the insane smile never leaving his lips.

"STOP THAT! YOU HAD NO REASON TO KILL THAT PERSON!" He then laughed as if I just told a joke he thought was the funniest thing in the world.

"Anyone that depends on a Devil is as bad as one and deserves to be put down." He said smiling.

"Why you son of a-" He then pulled out a gun and shoot me in the leg, pain erupting, before I could react I suddenly felt him slash something across my chest as I stumbled back against the wall closest to me. I was bleeding as I watched the insane priest step closer. "What are you?"

"I am a Exorcist for the lord under the command of a fallen angel, that is here to kill every last dirty Devil I find." I felt myself panic slightly as he began coming closer to me, seeing the strange sword in his had and sees the blade is completely composed of light.

"AAAAAHHHIEEEE!" I turn and see ASIA! She stood in the door the scream having come from her, as she saw the body. "Mr. Freed what did you do?!" The Insane man looked back at her with a confused look.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be putting up the barrier." He moved slightly now un-obstructing her view of me.

"ARETT?!"

"You know this dirty Devil?" She eyes widened.

"Yes, but Sir he isn't a Devil, he's very kind and a good person." Freed smirked

"I'm afraid he is, and now he's going to die." Freed raised his sword ready to strike me, when suddenly Asia blocked his path arms stretched wide.

"Please Sir Let him go, even if he is a Devil he is a good person." Freed then seemed to make a expression of annoyance, and shoved Asia aside and pinned her to the wall and swiped him sword destroying her clothes.

"I was told not to rape you, but perhaps after doing so you'll be more obedient." Now I'm pissed. As he reached out you grab one of her breasts he found he couldn't because I had just cut his hand off. "AHHRRRG! YOU DIRTY DEVIL BASTARD!" he jumped back slightly clutching his wound, and wrapping it in his coat.

I swiped throwing the blood off of the scythe in my hand the same one from before, as I glared at Freed, my eye's now having turned silver.

"Don't you dare touch her, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PRIEST!" I yelled as two white Angelic wings sprouted from my back and glare more at the man as he stared at me in shock, I looked and saw Asia's face was almost in awe.

"How is that possible, you're just a dirty Devil?" I glared at the man.

"Well I'm only half Devil; can you guess what the other one is?" I say as I took a step closer swinging the scythe at him as he dodged it. And shot me again but this time it only pissed me off. I lunged as I didn't see that he had switched his gun for his sword he cut me across my back, pain exploding as the wings disappear along with the scythe as I hit the wall. I look up and see Freed with a sadistic look on his face.

"ARETT!" I turned and saw Rias and the others Koneko jumping in front of me as Freed jumped back avoiding her attack. She helped me to my feet and carried me back over to the others.

"Dammit, it looks like I need some help." I hear freed say as he did something and I started seeing a figure beginning to form in a blinding light.

"We have to go." I hear Rias say.

"Wait we have to bring Asia." I say weakly.

"We can't the transportation circle only works for those of the Gremory clan." [WHAT!?] I look back to Asia, and struggle to go grab her. I had to get her away from here. "Arett we can't."

"NO! ASIA!" I reached out but it was too late we disappeared into light and was back in the club room. "Asia?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys let me know what you think so far, and i hope you enjoyed this. please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC, and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **


End file.
